In Life and Death and Fire and Ice
by The 9th Stormbringer
Summary: Due to Dumbledore's manipulations, the order lost the war. Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood go back in time to beat Dumbledore up and change the future without dying.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Harry/Luna time travel story. **

**I do not own Harry Potter**

_Prologue_

"Are you ready?" Luna Lovegood looked back at the dead body of her father and nodded. Harry moved for the orb then hesitated. "You know the plan," Luna nodded then both touched the orb and they disappeared.

Chapter 1

_In the Rook_

Luna Lovegood was awakened by sunlight filtering through the windows. Her home, once destroyed, was exactly like she remembered it. She pulled out the small silver mirror belonging to her mother and looked at it. Her ten year old face stared at her. She quickly pulled herself out of bed and changed. Then, she slid open the floorboard and lowered the platform down. Her father was perched at the table scribbling on a piece of parchment. He looked up as she arrived.

"Daddy, can I borrow your pensieve?"

Her father looked at her quizzically.

"A pensieve? How do you know about them? And to use it…"

"I know how to use it Daddy. I just need to borrow a wand. Mummy's will do,"

"If this is about her…"

"No Daddy, it's something important. Please, just trust me,"

Her father placed the pensieve and her mother's wand in front of her. He watched cautiously as she drew silvery strands of memories from her head. He hesitated but at his daughter's nudge, plunged in.

When he emerged, he looked at Luna in horror.

"You… you and Harry Potter…you went back in time?"

Luna nodded. "And we may have started dating,"

"Dating…" Her father looked as if he was about to faint.

"Well… it all began like this…. We met in fifth year and there's a horrid DADA instructor named Umbridge and Harry created an underground group called Dumbledore's Army. I have a feeling we won't be calling it that this time. And Sirius Black is innocent; the real secret keeper is Peter Pettigrew. Sirius escaped Azkaban in my second year. He's a black dog animagus and Pettigrew's form is a rat. Pettigrew is currently at the burrow in the possession of Ronald Weasley. Anyway, Dumbledore knew all of this but he let Sirius be thrown into Azkaban… " Luna then proceeded to launch into a lengthy list of Dumbledore's manipulations.

"I never expected…" Luna's father whispered before recovering.

"Well, Luna. We better visit Gringotts. If what you said was true, you need to get your boyfriend a communication mirror and a couple of other things. I want to talk to him. I'll throw in a portkey to Clarimonde Cottage. On second thought, I'll put that under Fidelius,"

Luna beamed. "Can we visit Switzerland too? We found Crumple-horned Snornacks there,"

_At the park near number 4 Privet drive._

Harry Potter was perched on a swing in the park. He wondered how long it would take for Luna to convince her father and arrive. He groaned inwardly as he saw Dudley and Piers approaching.

"Oi! So you think you're so great that you get the best swing in the park? Move it! "Harry shot an irritated look at Piers. He was not going to let himself be bullied by an irritating muggle. Dudley balled his fists. "You…"

"Shouldn't you let the lady get the seat?"

Dudley and Piers jaws fell open when they turned around. Actually, Harry couldn't blame them. Luna looked crazier than ever. Her wand was hooked on the band that tied her hair, which was combed and shimmering. Her star shaped earrings were distractingly shiny and her clothes…

She wore an olive green jacket with orange jeans and dark blue t-shirt. She couldn't have chosen anything odder.

"Who are you?" Dudley spluttered. Luna beamed amiably at him. "I'm Luna Lovegood!" Harry wished he had a camera. Dudley's expression was priceless. "Swing, Luna?" He managed to choke out.

"Why thank you,"

"I'm going to tell your aunt," Piers threatened.

"Feel free," Harry replied.

Their eyes narrowed but they were soon gone. Luna pulled out her wand and cast _Muffliato_. "I presume you took down the wards," Luna nodded. "I'm using my mother's wand for now. It's not as good as mine but it'll do. You need a wand too."

"The willow wand, is it still in the cottage?"

Luna nodded and passed Harry a slip of paper stating Clarimonde Cottage. Luna burnt it. "It's under Fidelius Charm, Daddy's the secret keeper," She gave him a watch. "This is a portkey to the doorstep. You can change the activation word but for now I've set yours for Prongs," She fingered a crescent necklace. "Shall we go then?"

Before Harry could say a word Luna spoke her activation word, 'nargles' and she was gone. Harry had no choice but to follow.

_Clarimonde Cottage_

Harry appeared several meters in front of a cottage. Luna was already opening the door. "Hurry up, Harry!" Harry ran to catch up and both reminisced about the short three days they spent there. Luna's father was sitting on a couch with a pensieve and several flasks on the table in front of him. "Hello Luna and I presume this is Harry?" Harry stiffened under the probing look of Luna's father. "Um… yes?

"Oh don't worry, I won't bite. I've heard so much about the Crumple-horned Snornacks, we're leaving for Switzerland once everything's sorted out. Care to join us?"

"Um…Okay,"

"Brilliant! Now as I understand we're sending these memories to Professor Snape and Professor Lupin? Adding the pensieve as well since Professor Lupin doesn't have one?"

"That's it."

"Then let's begin,"

_Cupboard under the stairs_

"So it's on for next Sunday?"

Luna smiled through the mirror. "If our esteemed professors don't kill Dumbledore in a fit of rage first,"

Harry scowled. "Thanks to that bastard we have so much to do. Get Sirius out of prison; find the ring, locket, diary, diadem and cup. Thank Merlin I'm not a horcrux though I still have the Parseltongue ability. Should I kill the basilisk and diadem as soon as we get to Hogwarts?"

Luna's eyes gleamed. "Of course. If Dumbledore hasn't found out about horcruxes yet, he'll be running up and down to locate something that has already been destroyed."

"I need to get the invisibility cloak though, so I can't make too big a stand. It's a good advantage; tracking charms can't be placed on it,"

Luna nodded, "Is Hagrid here yet?"

A noise that sounded like the door being kicked open echoed throughout the house. "Now he is," Harry got up. "Do you want to listen to the fun?"

_Hogwarts_

"Ah Hagrid, how was Harry?"

"That boy knows nothing about magic, nothing!"

Albus Dumbledore put on a worried expression as Hagrid ranted on and on. Finally, he asked "And the Gringotts key?"

Hagrid blinked. "Why it's with Harry of course!"

Dumbledore hissed inside. He couldn't very well take it back, too many questions would be asked, maybe ask Ronald Weasley to steal it from the dorm. And when Harry discovered it was missing, swoop in and produce it. Then, say that he'd better keep it. Thank Merlin for small favours that he had given Ronald money early. The Weasleys would be an excellent influence on Harry and Ginny would use the love potions to seduce him. Saving him from Quirrel would be a bonus and so would giving him the invisibility cloak. He opened the drawer, placed the cloak inside a package and put a muggle repelling charm on it. He would play the role of the loving grandfather and mentor to Harry. It was just as well that Sirius Black was in Azkaban where he couldn't do anything.

_Hogwarts, the Dungeons_

Severus Snape emerged from the pensieve shakily. What was this? The main people were a blonde haired girl and a splitting replica of James Potter, but with Lily's eyes. He had watched himself kill Dumbledore and later uncover memories. _Memories. _Severus Snape probed his own mind. There was something hidden, very subtly done but still there. He pushed at the barrier and when it broke; his mind was engulfed by a flood of memories. It was half an hour before he managed to sort through them.

"Dumbledore… you…" He noticed a small note at the bottom of the package.

_Meet at the Lovegood's next Sunday. All will be explained. Don't tell Dumbledore and go about as if nothing happened._

At that moment Severus Snape decided that if want the memories said were true, he was going to the Lovegoods, get confirmation from Potter, and return to give Albus bloody Dumbledore a piece of his mind.

_At a deserted Village_

Remus Lupin had been surprised when an owl came with a pensieve and some memories. He watched as a version of James but with green eyes confronted Sirius Black. But he was in Azkaban. Then he came in and… He was astounded as the events played out. Peter was alive. And masquerading as Ronald Weasleys rat. But how… He saw more events pass through and he staggered at the revelation. James' son and his girlfriend had gone back through time. And Dumbledore… Dumbledore had been manipulating him all along. And Snape, Sirius had never told him how to get to the Shrieking Shack. It had been Peter. They hadn't even been enemies before them. He looked at the note. He would get answers. And if Sirius was really innocent, Remus was going to kill Dumbledore and give him to Greyback himself.

_In The Rook_

Severus Snape appeared with a crack. He stalked towards the rook. A man turned around. Lupin. "Snape," He looked at Snape warily. He was holding a pensieve. "I presume you got the memories," Snape nodded warily. The door opened and the blonde haired girl peered out. "Well don't just stand there, come in,"

The girl pulled open a panel and ushered them into a small compartment that could fit six people. She pulled on a rope and it started to move. It opened up in a bedroom. A boy was perched on the bed. "Hello, professors," he greeted them cheerily. Lupin frowned. "I'm not a professor,"

"You become the Defence of the Dark Arts Professor in my third year,"

Lupin looked startled. "But my…"

"Dumbledore forced our dear potions professor to supply Wolfsbane for you,"

"Is Sirius really innocent?"

"Obviously, you see…"

_An Hour Later_

"I'm going to kill Dumbledore," Snape hissed. Altogether, he and Remus had recited that sentence ten times.

"You can't. The only reason why you're not in Azkaban is because of Dumbledore, killing him would not be wise. You have to act as if you hate the Marauders and me. You can describe me as arrogant as my father and so on,"

Remus tapped the table. "We have to get Sirius out of Azkaban,"

Snape shoved a parchment and quill to him. "Write a message. I'll deliver it," Remus looked startled. "But…"

"Just do it Lupin," Remus reluctantly scribbled down the message. "How are you going to send it?" Snape scowled. "Get some chocolate for me," Remus leapt back as Snape transformed into a black crow. He cawed rudely at Remus in an 'I'm better than you' manner. He grabbed the note and took off. Remus looked at Luna and Harry. "Did you know this?"

Luna shrugged. "Obviously,"

Remus groaned. "What's Sirius going to think?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I know the last chapter was grievously short. I'm sticking to about 2000 words or so now. Just in case you don't know, this is a no hallows story**

**I don't own Harry Potter and never will. **

_Chapter 2_

_Azkaban_

As for a matter of fact, Sirius was rather shocked and mystified. Sirius Black was looking gloomily out of the small cell window. He was wishing that he was a bird animagus. That would make escape so much easier. As if in response to his thoughts, a small black crow came into view. That was odd. Most animals tended to avoid the dementor-infested island. The bird soared in and dropped a note at his feet. It shot Sirius an irritated look. Sirius picked up the note. This was extremely odd. Crows did not deliver letters. He looked at it.

_Padfoot,_

_If you don't know this by now, it's been ten years. Harry's leaving for Hogwarts next week. I know Wormtail was the secret keeper. I know this is extremely bizarre but your dear godson Harry and his girlfriend went back in time. Yes gone back in time. You'll be one of the people they'll try to save from death. Please don't taunt people when you're fighting, that got you killed the last time. Don't trust Dumbledore. I repeat, do not trust Albus Dumbledore. He put fake memories in your head and knew all along that Peter was the secret keeper. As soon as the dementors open the door, get out. Our dear crow animagus will be left behind. Burn this paper immediately. The Location on the bottom is under the Fidelius Charm. Kindly Apparate without killing yourself._

_Clarimonde Cottage_

_Moony_

Sirius gaped at the letter then looked at the crow. The letter was in Moony's handwriting but the handwriting below was different. "Who are you?" he whispered. The crow looked even more irritated. Finally, it transformed into Severus Snape!

"Snivellus? What the hell?"

"If you know what's good for you Black, then you won't call me that,"

"You're supposed to be in prison!"

Snape shot him a dry look. "Dumbledore spoke up at my trial that I was a spy and all. Currently I'm the Potions professor and Hogwarts,"

"You were the one spying for Dumbledore? And you managed to _teach at Hogwarts?_"

"Look, your godson, his girlfriend and your lover wants me to help you get out," He pulled out a wand and burnt the paper. "When the dementors come, kindly turn back into your animagus form, get out without being noticed, swim across the sea, and Apparate."

"You know about my animagus form" Sirius muttered numbly.

"Yes Black, I do. Now change, the dementors are coming," he turned back into a crow and hovered outside the cell. His mind racing, Sirius turned into a dog. There were so many questions he wanted answered. Why the hell were Remus and Snape teamed up, how on Earth had Harry and his girlfriend gotten thrown through time. Harry, the godson he had neglected. He felt a prick of guilt. Then the door creaked open and Sirius fled out of Azkaban and jumped into the freezing water.

_Clarimonde Cottage. _

Sirius Black cautiously approached the cottage. There were lights on so it certainly wasn't empty. He was just about to knock when the door opened and a wand was pressed to his neck. "What was your first impression of me?" Remus stood in the doorway warily.

"Er… that you were crazy?"

He drew back. "For your benefit your Christmas present to me in third year was a poster of a forest," he said with a grin. They shared a tight hug. "How did you know I was innocent?"

Remus gestured to the inside. " As I said, your godson went back in time. Apparently in the old timeline you escaped in his third year and made quite an impression. I also got the dubious honor of becoming the Defence of the Dark Arts professor at that time to lure you in. Did you know the respected Albus Dumbledore hired Voldemort to teach at Hogwarts? No? I guess it's not common knowledge," He smirked at Sirius' dumbfounded expression.

"Dumbledore hired Voldemort to teach at Hogwarts," Sirius repeated faintly.

"Actually he hired a professor that has Dumbledore stuck to the back of his head and stored a valuable magic item in the school to lure him there."

"Highly…magical,"

Remus looked sympathetic. "He also sent Harry to the Dursleys to make him weak. Don't worry, as I said, he's gone back in time with his girlfriend Luna Lovegood. Don't you remember her father? He used to head the betting pools and all, people wondered if he was a seer," Remus looked at Sirius in concern. "Are you feeling alright Padfoot?" Sirius was swaying on his feet. "Dursley's…time travel…" His eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed. Remus shook his head and picked up a mirror. "Severus, Harry, Luna? I think you three should come over.

_Behind Number 4 Privet Drive_

"Do you think Pettigrew has woken up by now?"

"Maybe," came the reply from the girl curled up next to Harry.

They had found Pettigrew in the Burrow and Remus had 'accidently' come across the Marauder's map and decided to claim the confiscated item – why wasn't it a surprise that is was Pettigrew who got it confiscated? Pettigrew was now glamoured as Sirius under an anti-transformation charm and was currently enjoying a nice stay in Azkaban until the end of fourth year when the charm would wear off. The diary would be retrieved and kept securely until Voldemort returned. But the other Horcruxes were pretty much free game. The locket had been destroyed by Snape and was being proudly displayed by a much more pleasant Kreacher. The diadem was Luna's job, to be found and kept securely as soon as she reached Hogwarts while Harry's heroic deed was to find a rooster and deposit it in the Chamber of Secrets and stab it with a goblin-made knife procured by Sirius. Preferably without killing himself.

"He deserves it," Sirius declared rather vehemently. He was perched on an armchair in Grimmauld Place which had been secured under Fidelius as a spare. This time, Harry became the secret keeper. "I only wish he was there in the last timeline,"

"In the last time timeline Pettigrew was Ronald's rat, then went off to resurrect Voldemort,"

"While you generally complained, conducted a secret affair with Moony, and got yourself ordered about by Molly Weasley," Harry finished for Luna wryly. Sirius scowled. "You'd better avoid the Weasley's tomorrow; maybe I should send Kreacher to terrorize them,"

Luna nodded in approval. "They won't know what hit them. Just tell him not to mention any names. Using magic will do," Harry raised his eyebrows. "Feeling naughty aren't we?" Sirius grinned devilishly at them. "Ronald will also seem to be plagued by falling ornaments and missing belongings!" Harry shook his head. "I suppose you'll want my memories of it? He'll be tagging along with me everywhere you know, and I bet he'll try to steal my Gringotts key and 'accidently' find out about the cloak," Some few days ago, Harry had received an invisibility cloak in the mail by an 'anonymous' sender. As if.

" Wonder what Quirrel is thinking," Luna piped up. "Are you going to face him again?" Harry groaned. "I guess I have to. I'm going to miss you, you know," Luna suddenly looked mischievous. "I could come as your cat?"

"And have everyone wonder where you disappear to next year, Harry Potter's cat gone missing, it'll be front news, no thanks,"

Luna pouted. "You're no fun."

Harry stood up. "Fine, let's make a deal…"

_King's Cross Station_

"Why do I have the feeling that this is going to go terribly wrong?" Harry muttered in a low voice. Luna nudged him. "The arrangement is only for one year and Sirius managed to get the Marauder's map so no one can detect me, not to mention Pettigrew who is currently having a stint in Azkaban, albeit not very long. Cheer up."

"Everyone will think that I'm completely crazy when they see me talking to myself and they'll wonder if it is a side effect of my scar."

"Everyone thought I was crazy but I found Ariene in Switzerland," Luna was referring to the Crumple-horned Snornack that she and her father had found and was currently being examined by excited specialists. It was a peach coloured furry animal with two horns and tiny ears next to it. It had silvery wings and made a squeaking sound. It was one of the most bizarre creatures Harry; and probably everyone else had ever seen. Luna had even placed a little collar around its tail. Its tail of all places. Sometimes Harry wondered if his girlfriend was a little bonkers.

Harry caught sight of Molly Weasley. Smirking, he walked up to the group. Molly looked at him with that irritating mothering look. "Do you need help dear?" Harry shook his head. "No thanks, a girl told me how to do so in Diagon Alley. He didn't stop to see her face and ran straight into the wall. When he came out on the other side he hesitated and looked around/ "I'm here," Luna whispered. He hopped onto the train and levitated his belongings into a compartment. "You should have seen her face, she was so flabbergasted," Harry smirked. "Good for her," Luna cast a notice-me-not charm on the door, placed Ariene down and turned into a cat. She leaped onto his lap and curled up. Harry stroked her silver fur. "I can't wait for school,"

Harry had decided it was best if he appeared only average in Potions. It would then be attributed to Professor Snape's dislike of him if he accidently slipped up. As for his best subjects, it would be Defence of the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. But instead of Divination where he had been bored to death the last timeline, Harry was going to follow Luna's advice and go for Ancient Runes. He just hoped Dumbledore didn't protest. He had a feeling Dumbledore would try to steer him in the direction of being an Auror too. Actually, Harry wasn't certain what to do with his life. He slowly drifted off with dreams of black foxes and silver cats.

"Wake up!"Harry's eyes shot open as he saw Luna levitating his belongings. She taped his clothes and he shivered slightly as they changed to robes. "Hurry up, we'll be late! I don't fancy a swim in the lake, it's infested with Jrufflies, that weaken your bones" Harry blinked at the odd reference but quickly grabbed his things. It was lucky for him that Hagrid caught sight of him; the boats were about to leave.

"Well hurry up now, we can't be late!" Hagrid called. Harry climbed into a boat with Hermione and Neville. Luna transformed into a cat and leaped onto Harry's lap. The cloak seemed to vanish and stick to them when they transformed. An odd quirk but certainly appreciated.

"Forward now!" Hagrid called. The boats lurched forwards and Hermione's face paled. "Is this the test? I'm going to fail!" she squeaked. She instantly started muttering about the different types of spells.

"Um…are you alright?" Harry asked. "No, I'm going to fail the test and be sent home!" "Chill. They're only going to assess what qualities you have and sort you in a house," Neville looked at Harry hopefully. "Do you know what the test is?" "From what I heard from a girl and her father I met at Diagon Alley they're going to put something on your head. And no, you are not tested on your knowledge of spells," Hermione looked relived but only slightly. "They didn't put anything about that in _Hogwarts A history," _Harry looked at her. "Not everything can be found in books. A lot maybe, but not everything," Hermione looked as if she was going to argue but they had reached Hogwarts. Hermione instantly started panicking again. Harry paused and waited for Luna to jump off then stood up and followed the rest into the room filled with students.

**I don't know whose idea it was for the cloak not to slip of in animagus form but I'm borrowing it. I think it might have come from silently watches**


	3. Chapter 3

**For your information, Hermione's not exactly on Dumbledore's side but she can be manipulated too easily. Same for Neville**

**I don't own Harry Potter and never will**

_Chapter 3_

_Hogwarts_

Harry hoped his face was apprehensive enough as the Sorting went on. Maybe he looked too apprehensive. Harry only noticed Ron had approached him when Ron started whispering to him and inviting Harry to punch him.

"You don't have to be scared you know, you're Harry Potter aren't you? You'll definitely be in Gryffindor with me. I hope the Granger muggle-born and the Longbottom boy don't get in. For a pure-blood he's such a coward, I would be delighted if I lost my toad and have you ever seen anyone bossier than her?" Harry rolled his eyes and shot him an irritated look. "Will you shut up? And by looks of it, you'll be in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor. Harry smirked as he felt Luna quivering in amusement at his feet.

Ron looked at him in astonishment. "You mad mate? Everyone knows Slytherins dabble in dark magic and are prejudiced little bigots,"

Harry looked at him contemplatingly. "I don't remember you being my friend," Ron turned red and looked as if he was about to argue but Harry was saved by McGonagall calling his name. The whispering grew as Harry stepped forward and put on the hat. Then, whether it was the hat's doing or the student's falling silent on their own accord, the noise stopped.

_Hm…Mr Potter, it seems like I've sorted you before. _Harry frowned. He had not thought or the hat. _You better not tell Dumbledore hat, or I'll give you to Noberta when Hagrid gets her. _If a hat could sound offended it did now. _I make sortings a private Mr Potter. Now let's see, Gryffindor was your previous house wasn't it? Ah, Miss Lovegood hoped for Gryffindor didn't she? Well, you can tell her that she has a place in Gryffindor if she wants to claim it._

Then it boomed the name of the house and Harry made his way to the Gryffindor table. He heard Luna transform back and whisper that she would be in the kitchens and contacting Sirius on the reports of the ring. Hopefully by the next day, there would only be two horcruxes left. Unless the Lord of irritating the hell out of people made Nagini a horcrux before his demise. Snape was unable to tell. So, waiting for Pettigrew to get out of Azkaban in third year was the answer.

Harry was jolted out of his thoughts by Ron's excited chattering. "It's so great that you're in Gryffindor with me, I can't wait to introduce you to all my brothers you know,"

"If they're anything like you I don't want to meet them,"

"Well of course they're nothing like me, everyone's special you know. I'll send home for some food from mother, she'll be so please to know that you're my friend,"

Harry shot an exasperated look at Ron. "Look Ronald, someone who listens to your trap and manages to contain himself from punching you in the face is not your friend and will doubtfully be one,"

Ron was so surprised that he started opening his mouth and closing it like a fish. Hermione frowned. "Should you be offending him?" Harry stared at her. "Well, if I were you, I wouldn't care about offending someone that calls me a bossy know-it-all," Hermione flushed red. "Did he…really say that," Harry nodded. Hermione stared at her feet. "Hey, it's not that bad, maybe you just want to tone down a little, you know, people don't usually like to think that Muggleborns are smarter than them," Neville nodded. "I bet you'll show him up in class," Hermione smiled. "Thanks,"

_Dumbledore's Office_

Dumbledore frowned. This was not what he had planned. The boy was supposed to ask Molly for help, not learn how to do it from someone in Diagon Alley. And he had rebuffed Ron's friendship, instead turning to the muggleborn and Neville Longbottom. And he had learned occulmency, possibly the scar's doing. That was bad. He sighed. Maybe he should talk to Longbottom, yes that would do.

_Chamber of Secrets_

"Is it dead yet Harry?"

Harry approached the basilisk. Its eyes were glazed over and the glowing had stopped. Harry gave the all-clear. Luna stabbed the dagger inwards and pulled it out. Harry opened the sack that held the diadem and Luna drove the dagger in.

_Owlery_

"I don't suppose you know a silencing spell Hermione?"

Hermione looked at Harry frantically. "Are we supposed to know them?" Harry shook his head. "It's just that Ronald's snoring is loud enough to wake a hippogriff," Hermione giggled. "Woe to you two then," Neville shifted his feet. "Speaking of him, Dumbledore approached me and advised me to make friends with him," Harry muttered under his breath.

"Harry?"

Harry looked at Neville. "I don't like Dumbledore," he said frankly. "He just gives me a bad vibe. He and Professor Quirrel,"

"Professor Quirrel? It's Snape more likely,"

Harry laughed. "Neville, he's just trying to scare you out of your wits. Cheer up,"

The classes had gone by quite nicely. Harry had generally followed Hermione's example when casting spells, while making sure he mispronounced it ever so slightly and only seemed to get the hang of it at the end of the lesson. Harry really didn't bother to get on the Quidditch team this time; there were more things to worry about. After noticing Neville's problems, Harry advised Neville to get a new wand. Or at least one that suited him better. Neville had already written home a letter asking for a new wand, hopefully to be acquired after Christmas.

Hedwig hooted as she took off, bearing all three letters from Neville and Hermione. Hermione looked at Harry. "By the way, who are you sending a letter?" Harry grinned. "The girl I told you about, Luna Lovegood. She's only attending Hogwarts next year and I thought we'd correspond. She's a bit odd but nice all the same,"

Neville nodded. "What did she tell you that made you mistrust Dumbledore?"

Harry looked at him. "What?"

"You don't trust Dumbledore and Quirrel, you seem to have made friends with Luna quickly and you're hiding something. You're actually quite good in spells though you're pretending otherwise, and you seem to like Snape."

"What makes you think that?"

"You're the one he insults the most but you're the least affected."

Harry put his head in his hands. Since when had Neville become so sharp? Finally, he said. "I'll tell you, but only once you learn Occulmency,"

"What's Occulmency?"

"The art of defending your mind against legilimency"

Hermione's eyes lit up. "What's Legilimency?"

Harry looked at Hermione. "It's the art of reading minds through eye contact. Legilimency is throwing the person out of your mind,"

Hermione's eyes widened. "Wow,"

Neville frowned. "Are you a legilimens?" Harry nodded slowly, not exactly getting where Neville was heading. "Can you well, show us what it's like? You know, read our minds," He looked at Hermione hastily. Hermione nodded. "I'd like to feel it and all," Harry readied himself and gently probed Hermione's mind. She blinked. Then Harry tried Neville.

"Hey, I thought I felt something like then when I was talking to Dumbledore only softer!"

Harry scowled. "That bloody bastard! He's a legilimens like me Neville; only more subtle, don't look at him in the eye,"

"So Dumbledore is a legilimens and can read our mind?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded. "Is that legal?" Harry shook his head sarcastically. "Of course it's legal for the great Albus Dumbledore to read your mind and access your most private memories. It's for the greater good after all,"

Neville gulped. "So, occulmency, got any tips?"

"If he's breaking through, throw him one of your traumatizing memories or break the contact."

"And once we master occulmency you'll tell us everything?"

Harry nodded. "Hermione, just don't eat or drink anything that Ronald Weasley gives you and don't cry in a toilet on Halloween," Hermione opened her mouth to protest and then closed it again. "Got it. I don't suppose you'll give me a reason?"

Harry shook his head. "Once you master occulmency."

_Charms Class_

"Oh that Ronald Weasley," Hermione fumed. "He has the nerve to challenge me and act so grumpy when I do it right, then he goes and calls me a nightmare!"

"Hermione,"

"Chill," Neville finished. "Number one, your occulmency barriers are probably weakening and we'll never be able to tell you the secret and number two, Ronald Weasley's jealous, because you had a muggle upbringing and are more talented than him,"

Neville had surprisingly taken to occulmency quickly and ended up in the Room of Requirement viewing the memories and meeting Luna in a span of nine days. Though the fact that Snape was on their side and Dumbledore was a manipulative bastard took some time to process. Understandably of course. Hermione was progressing. Not as well as Neville but still quite well for a first-year.

Hermione groaned. "I wish my occulmency was as good as you two's. Harry, can you test me again?" Harry sighed and probed her mind. The rocky outcrop came into view as the animals popped in and out. Finally, a loud rumbling sound emanated from a crack and an explosion threw Harry out of her mind. Harry reeled back. "Okay…" he choked out. "I think you're ready. Neville, lead the way,"

Hermione was bouncing with excitement as Harry dragged them to the Room of Requirement. "Okay, I'm going to show you some memories through a pensieve," Harry gestured to the pensieve. "Just enter it," Hermione hesitantly approached the pensieve. She looked at Neville and he nodded reassuringly. Hermione took a deep breath, as though preparing for a dive and plunged in.

It was half an hour before Hermione came up. She gasped. "You're from the future!" Harry nodded and Luna turned back into a human and shed the invisibility cloak. Hermione closed her eyes. "Okay, Hermione relax; get your barriers up,"

"So Weasley gave me a love potion?" Neville nodded wearily. "I know, I would love to curse him myself," "And Quirrel?"

"Evil" Harry answered. "Possessed by Voldemort, don't meet his eyes,"

"And horcruxes?"

"Only two more to go,"

Hermione sank back into her chair. "This is bad; this is very bad,"

_Boy's Dormitory_

"Well, at least she didn't take it badly," Harry commented. Neville shrugged. "Actually I think she's busy trying to cast all the spells," Harry shook his head. "Typical," Neville grinned. "So, are you going to Luna's for Christmas or do I have to pretend you're coming home with me?"

Harry smirked. "If Dumbledore doesn't agree to left me go to Luna's then I'll just return to the Dursley's and leave from there,"

"And if that doesn't work?"

"Spend the rest of the holidays learning Ancient Runes with Luna whispering in my ear at the library."


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't do accents for Hagrid, and forget all about Pettigrew being in Azkaban. Imagine some random way that Sirius managed to escape Azkaban without notice. **

_Chapter 4_

_Dumbledore's Office_

Dumbledore frowned. This was getting out of control. The boy had no reason to suspect Snape, in fact, he was unaffected by Snape's remarks. Though the portrait near the trapdoor had notified him that Harry had came, peeked into the door, sniffed, and told the portrait to tell Dumbledore that putting a three-headed dog that could be subdued by music in the school wasn't a good idea. The muggle-born must have taught him and Neville Longbottom well as they were currently vying for top in the class with Hermione clinching the top in Charms, History of magic, Astrology and Potions while tying with Harry on Transfiguration, Harry leading in Defence of the Dark Arts while Neville took an instant liking to Herbology. This was bad. Harry needed to enlist Ronald to overcome the chess board. Ronald was also becoming a problem. He was unable to find Harry's key in his trunk; actually, unable to access the trunk at all. The boy must have locked it with a password. This meant he didn't trust his roommates. He also never wandered around after curfew. Why was the boy so difficult to manipulate?

He looked at the list in front of him and sighed. Maybe a meeting with the boy was in order.

_Dungeons_

"Longbottom!" Snape screeched. Neville jumped. "Yes Professor?" Harry sighed inwardly. Neville was probably always going to be skittish around Snape. At least he was stuttering. "Tell me Longbottom, do you need glasses?" Neville shook his head. "No, sir," Snape sneered. "Longbottom, your sarcasm is terrible. Ten points from Gryffindor. I presume you know that you must add in the fuemigine root instead of the leaf?" Neville paled. "Oh,"

"Yes, oh, Longbottom. For someone that is apparently so good in Herbology you seem to be unable to brew the simplest of potions. Detention seven o'clock. Or has Professor Sprout's standards fallen so low?" Harry watched the Slytherins snicker with irritation. Were they really so dense that they could not see the hidden compliment? Apparently so.

"Potter!" Snape scowled at him. "Daydreaming? Ten points from Gryffindor. Maybe if you paid more attention to your cauldron you wouldn't be joining Longbottom in detention. Keep failing and the process will be repeated," Then he turned to Ronald. "Weasley!"…

"Potter, the Headmaster wants you in his office," Harry turned around. "Why?" Snape looked at him cynically. "I don't know, and unless you're finally getting expelled, I don't care,"

"But…"

"'m sure the famous boy who lived can perform the dangerous and miraculous feat of getting himself to the Headmaster's office. Now get out," Snape all but chased them out of the classroom and slammed the door behind them.

Malfroy snorted. "So Potter's gotten himself in trouble?"

"Shut up Malfroy," Hermione snapped with her arms folded. Malfroy sniffed. "I don't suppose he'll expel you as well Mudblood?" Neville stepped forward. "How dare you!"

"What you going to do, Longbottom?"

"_Tatem Suspendio!" _The hex hit Malfroy and his tie whipped around his neck and started to strangle him.

"_Finite Incanteum," _Snape glared at Neville. "Thirty points from Gryffindor for fighting Longbottom," 

As they stormed away Malfroy laughed. "You better go pack your things before the school learns of your disgrace!" Hermione took a deep breath. "That idiot is the most infuriating person I've ever met!" Neville grimaced, "If it makes you feel any better its Christmas holidays next week. Although," he shot an apologetic glance at Harry. "That's probably what Dumbledore wants to talk to you about," Luna voice emanated beside Hermione. "This should be fun,"

He looked at his friends. "If I'm not back soon send out a search party 'kay?" Hermione shook her head. "Oh, Harry,"

_Dumbledore's Office_

"Harry," Dumbledore smiled warmly at him. "Sit,"

Harry warily sat down. "Lemon drop?" Harry shook his head. Dumbledore looked at him. "How's school Harry?"

"Fine Professor,"

"I saw the list Harry and I was quite surprised that you weren't staying at Hogwarts for Christmas,"

"I'm staying at my friend's house sir," Dumbledore frowned. "Oh, Miss Granger or Mr Longbottom?"

"Luna Lovegood,"

"Luna Lovegood… I can't place her,"

"Her father is the editor of the Quibbler,"

"You read the Quibbler Harry?"

"Luna sends me a copy every time she's done with one,"

"I wasn't aware you knew Miss Lovegood,"

Harry smiled for the first time. "I met her and her father in Diagon Alley. They told me how to get onto the platform and I struck up a correspondence with her." So that was how Harry knew how to get onto the platform. Dumbledore had received quite surprised when he opened the letter from Molly.

"I agree, it's good to make new friends, but is she trustworthy?" Apparently this was the wrong think to say as Harry looked affronted and Luna started kicking Harry from under the stable. "Luna is my friend professor, I trust her and I will be going to her house for Christmas,"

"Harry, if this is because you're afraid if you'll be alone at school, the Weasley's will be here."

Harry beamed. "Another reason not to stay,"

"Harry the Weasley's are a respectable family, you should give them a chance,"

"Give them a chance, the older two maybe but Ron? He's a _pig _that doesn't know any table manners, snores loud enough to wake the dead, lazy, and insults my friends,"

"Harry I'm sure he doesn't mean that,"

Harry sniffed. "I'm equally sure I want to go to the Lovegood's for Christmas,"

"Very well then Harry,"

"Thank you Headmaster,"

Harry walked out of the office where Hermione and Neville were waiting. "Well?" Hermione demanded. Harry grinned. "Success," They then proceeded to walk back up to the Room of Requirement where Harry and Luna shared a passionate kiss.

_Dumbledore's Office_

Dumbledore frowned. This was bad. This was very bad. Harry was becoming far too independent. Maybe a Christmas present with some charms was in order.

_Dungeons_

"Must you choose such a humorless spell?" Snape complained. Neville scowled. "Do you know any better ones?"

"If you can pull it off _artem inimicum. _It makes the victim look like his worst enemy," Neville's eyes widened. "Don't be so confident, it's a post-Hogwarts spell,"

_King's Cross Station_

"Hello Harry!" Luna said cheerfully. She had left for home the day before Harry was due to come back and met him at the train station. Harry smiled. "Hi Luna," Xenophilius looked at Harry. "Did you find any Qielpi?" Harry shook his head. "I think they're scared of me sir," Xenophilius shook his head sadly. "Never mind then, did Luna write to you about Ariene?" Harry nodded. "What were the results?"

"I'm keeping her at home while the experts try to search for more,"

"We seem to be infested by kstives. They make people want to stay in one spot. Should we get going?" Luna asked. Her father nodded. "We'll be travelling by side-along apparition so hold on,"

And with a pop, they were gone.

_Hogwarts_

"Harry!" Neville waved him over. "How was your Christmas?" Harry grinned. "Awesome, did Hedwig manage to get the plant to you in one piece?" Neville nodded. "She had to fly through the front door you know, surprised Gran. What were your presents?"

Harry felt in his pocket and brought out a key with golden wings, charmed by Luna's father for old time's sake.

"Luna gave me this and her father gave me a book about Runes. Hermione gave me a riddlebook while Ron and his mother were under the impression that I liked Chocolate Frogs and Weasley Sweaters. Thanks for the wand holster by the way," Neville proudly displayed his new wand and holster.

"So you managed to convince your Grandmother,"

Neville nodded. "I suppose it helped when I said the advice came from Professor McGonagall,"

"Think a new wand will help you Longbottom?" Ron was staring at them pompously. "Oh shut up Ronald, you're one to talk,"

Ron whipped out his wand. "_Calvario_!" His wand flared purple than dimmed he turned bright red just to be shot in the face by Neville and boils started appearing on him.

"_Furnuclous_?" Neville nodded. "Fighting already?" Hermione asked in amusement walking over. "Hey Hermione," Harry greeted her. "Nice bracelet," Hermione looked down at the silver bracelet on her hand and smiled. "Thanks, Neville gave it to me," Neville shuffled. "Yeah, well, actually it's nothing special, second hand. "It's beautiful," Hermione said firmly. "Now come on, we're going to the Room of Requirement; I want to practice my Gemino Curse."

_Library_

"Hey Hagrid," Harry called. Hagrid turned around. "Oh hello Harry," Hermione looked up. "What book is that? I don't see you here very often," Guilt flickered across Hagrid's face. "Just looking up something," Hermione pretended to look puzzled. "Raising dragons…fire always on…locked up, Hagrid, surely you aren't," Hagrid shushed them. "Can't let the whole school know,"

"Hagrid, you live in a wooden house, are you trying to make a bonfire?"

"Well I…"

Neville groaned. "Hagrid, don't tell me you're the one that snuck in the three-headed dog," Hagrid looked even more frantic. "How do you know about Fluffy?"

Harry gave him an exasperated look. "Number one Hagrid, I hardly think 'fluffy' is an appropriate name for a vicious three-headed dog. Number two, why was it in the school?"

"Well Dumbledore, never mind, forget it,"

"Hagrid, we're hardly going to forget it, why did Dumbledore demand you put a three-headed dog in the school?" Neville demanded.

"Look, the place is forbidden, you shouldn't"

"Hagrid I don't think you're one to talk about breaking the rules, anyways if Dumbledore really didn't want someone to go there he'd put a notice-me-not-charm on it, now, why is there a three-headed-dog in the school?"

"Its private business between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel," Hagrid paled.

"Nicholas Flamel?" Hermione pretended again to look surprised. "I read about him he…" She gasped. "That's what's he's keeping isn't it? The stone!"

"The what?" Neville asked. Hermione shook her head. "Later, come on, we need to leave,"

_Room Of Requirement_

"No Sirius, you are not going back in there," Harry protested. Sirius gave him a 'thank you but no' look.

"We all have to do things we don't like doing," he replied. "Anyways it's only for a short while, just, try to get me out as soon as possible,"

"But if we don't,"

"He'll probably escape and cause a world-wide manhunt," Snape replied dryly. Sirius beamed. "I do love being famous,"

"Be-"Remus shook his head. "Never mind,"

"Well," Hermione commented looking up from the runic watch Luna had given her for Christmas, "You have approximately 36 hours to get yourself in Azkaban with bars of chocolate. Good luck,"

"Hermione, I'm disturbed," Neville joked. "You're starting to sound like Snape,"

Hermione grabbed a book from the present Harry had given her and hit him on the back of the head.

"And you're starting to sound like Sirius," she retorted, slipping the book back into the weightless bookbag.

_McGonagall's Office_

Professor McGonagall looked up as Harry, Neville and Hermione entered. "Is there a problem?" she asked. Harry shook his head then nodded. "Well, we found out that Hagrid is keeping a dragon in his hut,"

"A dragon, is this true?"

"He practically confessed," Neville answered. McGonagall shook her head. Dragons, what next?

"Alright thank you, I'll deal with it."

As they were about to leave, Harry hesitated. "Professor,"

"Yes Mister Potter?"

"What happened to Sirius Black?"

McGonagall stared at Harry. "He got a life sentence in Azkaban Harry,"

Harry's eyes widened. "Azkaban? Why?"

"For betraying your parents and killing twelve muggles and Peter Pettigrew,"

Harry gaped at her. "Betraying my parents?"

"Your parents,"

"Used a Fidelius Charm. But Sirius wasn't the secret keeper!"

"What?"

Harry pulled out a small red book and almost reverently put it on the table. "This was my mother's last diary; I found it in the attic. Look at page 65"

McGonagall thumbed through the pages.

_There's a prophecy regarding a child born to the ones that defied Voldemort thrice and born at the end of July. It could refer to either Neville, or Harry. Is it selfish to hope that it's Neville? We're going into hiding using the Fidelius Charm and James has a plan. Make Peter the secret keeper but make it sound like it's Sirius. Only the four of us and Dumbledore will know. Peter will be the least likely in danger since he's small and impossible to pick out amongst the others. One good thing came from Remus being a Werewolf even if he can spot Peter_

McGonagall's eyes widened. "I need to talk to Remus Lupin, one of your dad's old friends. Wait here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I know since Remus is poor, so he's not really supposed to have a floo so **

_Chapter 5_

_Wherever Remus Lives_

Remus Lupin was prepared and waiting by the fire reading a book when Minerva's head popped up. "Minerva?" he inquired.

"I would love to say that I want to come over for tea but sadly I have a pressing issue. Could you come over?" Remus hesitated then nodded.

When he came out on the other side, Remus noticed that McGonagall looked very relieved. "Harry," Minerva said. "This is Remus Lupin," Harry studied him warily. "Remus, could you shed some light on this?" she handed Remus the book. "This was Lily's" Remus reminisced. "She used to write in it all the time."

"This somehow made its way into the possession of her sister, Petunia Evans. Why not you take a look at page 65?" Remus flipped through the book. His eyes widened.

"It was Peter?"

McGonagall shrugged. "Maybe, there's no definite proof. What made Lily think Peter could get away easily and what did it have to do with you being a werewolf?"

Remus took a deep breath. "James, Sirius and Peter were Animagi. They did it to help me during the full moons," McGonagall nodded slowly. "What were their forms?"

"James was a stag, Sirius was a dog and Peter was a rat,"

"Hence the nicknames," McGonagall surmised. Remus nodded. "All three were unregistered,"

"So even if Peter was alive it would be impossible to find him?" Hermione asked. Remus pondered this. "I could recognize Peter anywhere but there is one thing; when the Aurors arrived at the scene, all they could find was his finger,"

"His finger?" Neville asked looking startled. "The rat, is it brown?"

Remus nodded. "Scabbers!" Neville gasped.

"Scabbers?"

"Ronald's rat! It has a missing finger!"

Remus jumped up. "How long has he had it?"

"Ronald, he said he had it for ten years!"

"No rat should be able to live that long," McGonagall commented grimly. She opened the door. "We need to find that rat,"

_Common Room_

"Ronald Weasley!" Ron looked up to see Professor McGonagall staring at him with a brown haired man and Harry, Granger and Longbottom behind her. "You have a rat named Scabbers?"

Ronald nodded. "Take him out,"

"Scabbers has-"

"Take him out."

Ronald reluctantly took out Scabbers who was sleeping. The man gasped. "It's definitely him," Professor McGonagall reluctantly took hold of Scabbers and zapped him with a red bolt of light.

"Professor,"

"Not now, Mr. Weasley,"

She beckoned to her group and they followed her back out of the office."

_McGonagall's Office_

"Is this really Pettigrew?" Harry asked. Remus nodded. McGonagall placed Pettigrew on the floor and surrounded him in mesh in case he tried to transform back. "Stand back," A bolt of white light flew from her wand and with a flash, Peter transformed back.

"Pro-professor!" He spluttered. Amelia Bones and Cornelius Fudge appeared from the fireplace. "Now what's- oh."

"Minerva, what is this?" Fudge asked motioning to Peter. "This," Remus began sitting down on a chair. "It's a very long story. I've called in Severus with Veritaserum. You might want to take a seat."

_Great Hall_

_Daily Prophet_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Yesterday was an alarming relevation. Peter Pettigrew, recipient of the order of Merlin, believed dead, was discovered alive, in the possession of Ronald Weasley. Questioning of Peter Pettigrew showed that he, James Potter and Sirius Black were illegal Animagi with Peter Pettigrew being a rat, James Potter being a stag and Sirius black being a dog. Peter Pettigrew, who confessed to being the Potter's secret keeper, has been living as a rat for ten years. Yes, Peter Pettigrew was the Potter's secret keeper. The Potters spread the rumors that Sirius Black was the Secret Keeper while putting Peter in hiding. However, they made the wrong choice. Peter Pettigrew had been working for a spy for He who must not be named for a year and delivered this information to him. This led to the attack on Halloween. Peter Pettigrew managed to frame Sirius Black for the explosion and his 'death', causing Sirius Black to be thrown into Azkaban without a trial._

'_This is a severe lack of justice from Bartemius Crouch and Millicent Bagnold.' Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic states. "We will hold an inquiry as well as a trial for both Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew and have released Sirius Black into a holding cell."_

_For facts on…_

Dumbledore put the paper down furiously. Minerva looked at him. "Terrible, isn't it, I never knew Peter would do such a thing," Dumbledore tuned out the rest of her words. This was a disaster. He would have to take measures immediately. Maybe convince Sirius that Harry needed to stay at the Dursleys. He sighed, why did things have to change so quickly? He looked at Harry who was reading a letter, no doubt from that Luna Lovegood. She was a bad influence on Harry, making him see new possibilities. At least she and Luna wouldn't get along. He glanced at Severus who was glaring at the paper.

"Now Severus," he began patronizingly. "Yes Headmaster?" he retorted icily. "Is there a problem?"

"It'll be good to be nicer to Harry these next few days, Sirius might be upset,"

"I don't give a damn what the mutt thinks. He'll probably be too busy having a _marauder's _reunion with Lupin, who's probably wailing about how short-sighted he has been. Serves him right; anyone would have noticed that Pettigrew was disappearing more frequently. Making him secret keeper? The Potters finally brought out their suicidal side."

Dumbledore looked startled. He knew Peter was spying for Voldemort, Severus had told him. But he had erased Severus' memory. "You knew?"

Severus looked at him oddly. "Obviously."

"But why didn't you say anything?"

"I told Black and Potter. They didn't act on it."

"You could have told me,"

Severus looked momentarily disturbed. "Does it matter now; ten years later?"

"I could have-"Severus shook his head. "No, what's done is done, now Headmaster, I believe I have a class to get to."

Dumbledore watched with fake concern as he left. At least he didn't remember being oblivated. He sighed and walked back to his office to ponder over the situation.

_Holding cell_

Sirius watched in amusement as the guard, his name was Bainbridge wasn't it? Threw in a newspaper. "You're on the paper, Black," he told him before stalking off. Sirius unrolled the paper and began to laugh. Rita Skeeter had done a remarkably good job. He couldn't wait for the next scandal to come out. Albus Dumbledore would have a rather severe shock. His brother Aberforth? Either very angry or extremely delighted. Brilliant.

_Room Of Requirement_

"Brilliant!" Neville crowed. "I presume this is because your plant has flowered or this?" Remus waved the newspaper. "Knowing Longbottom, it will be both. Unless you've gotten…" Harry didn't know what Snape was implying but Neville turned bright red. Luna nodded knowingly. "Did we miss something?" Hermione asked.

"Never mind," Neville muttered, evidently changing the subject. "Sirius' trial?"

"Dumbledore doesn't want you to attend. Apparently, you're too young and the experience will be too traumatic."

"Traumatic?" Harry echoed.

"Yes Potter pay attention, I don't have time to repeat everything twice. He wants me to give you a detention,"

"A detention. He thinks a detention can keep him away from Sirius' trial,"

Remus muttered something under his breath. "Ask McGonagall to shift your detention, if you act nervous and excited enough she might let you off. Of course," he added in a snide voice. "It would help if the detention wasn't required at all."

"Lupin I am in a precocious position. Write a few letters to Potter won't you? Dumbledore's expecting it,"

"Sir, what does he think of Neville, Luna and me?" Hermione asked tentatively. Snape frowned slightly. "He does not approve. He has been trying to push Weasley in although you have almost nothing in common. He also thinks it's your influence that Potter doesn't show much of an interest in Quidditch. Apparently you spend too much time indoors studying and writing to Miss Lovegood," he remarked.

"He doesn't like Luna does he?" Harry commented.

"He thinks you're eccentric which is a bit hypocritical but his main problem is that you unearth secrets far too easily,"

"Well that's a good thing isn't it?"

"Not for him."

"Yes, by the way we still have to deal with Quirrel," Hermione piped up.

"Which is why Number 4 Privet Drive is still my home."

_Dungeons_

Harry made sure to behave immaculately the next two weeks. He ignored Malfroy's and Snape's taunting, achieved perfect essays and if anyone knew that he was copying Hermione's they never said a word. Of course, Harry checked on Quirrel at all times, Quirrel wasn't doing anything much, just wandering around the forbidden forest.

"Oh brilliant Mr Potter!" Flitwick said looking at Harry's spinning ball. "Ten points to Gryffindor!"

"Teacher's pet, Potter?" Malfroy sneered. Harry raised his occulmency barriers. It wasn't like he needed them; it was just a quick and effective way to block Malfroy out. Now to the most dangerous of them all – potions

Harry walked it with the rest of them and felt Professor Snape's eyes on him as he tried to let Hermione take the lead without making it seem obvious. Snape stared at him for a little while longer before turning his attention to Neville. In normal circumstances, Neville would gulp and start whispering to Harry. Both of them knew better. Snape sneered and passed, turning to his new punching bag; Weasley.

"Weasley can you note the difference between three stalks and four?" Ronald scowled. "I wasn't going to put it in,"

"Wow Weasley, your acting skills are magnificent. "Twenty points for cheek,"

"But,"

"Do it again and you'll spend the rest of the night scrubbing cauldrons,"

Ronald lowered his head inventing some rather creative cuss words. "Language Weasley, detention, my office tonight."

_Dumbledore's Office_

"Well Severus?"

"The boy evidently got wind of something going on. He's playing a Granger lately, always handing in what he believes to be stellar essays. He's as arrogant as his father,"

"You didn't manage to give him a detention?"

"No."

_Courtroom 3_

"We now commence for the trial of Sirius Black!" Amelia Bones boomed. "Administer the Veritaserum!"

"What is your name?"


End file.
